Charlotte
Awesome kind of runs in our family. No big deal. Charlotte Belrose is the thirteenth Gym Leader of the Reborn region, as well as the younger sister of Laura and Saphira. She specialises in the Fire-type and is fought at Calcenon Gym, where she hands out the Cinder Badge, the eleventh Gym Badge the player receives. In the game Charlotte is first encountered when the player first enters the City Orphanage, where she, along with Noel, is introduced to the player by Anna. When the player returns to the orphanage with Cain and Shelly in order to rescue Heather, Charlotte contributes to the breakout effort by distracting Dr. Sigmund Connal's orderlies, pestering them for her cigarettes and even biting one of them before they finally take her upstairs, where she is placed in solitary confinement until rescued by the player. Once rescued, Charlotte enters the orphanage's storage room, where she retrieves not only her Pokémon, but those of Noel, Anna and Heather, along with her cigarettes and the key for Sigmund's private library, which she gives to the player so that they can enter the library and in turn unlock the Doctor's electroconvulsive therapy chamber, where Heather is being held. Once Shelly and the player reach the ECT chamber, Charlotte and her Ninetales can be seen helping Cain and Noel to fight Sigmund and two of his orderlies - with the Doctor admitting that he is now outnumbered, however, Charlotte burns him with her cigarette, forcing him to free Heather from the clutches of his Electivire. Upon escaping the City Orphanage, Charlotte flees to the Underground Railnet with the rest of the group, although they are later captured - with the exception of Cain - by Sirius, who emerges from the basement of the Yureyu Building after the player persuades Shade to open the door leading there. When Cain and the player eventually enter the Yureyu Building, Charlotte is being held there by two Team Meteor grunts - once Cain and the player defeat the grunts, the trio go down to the floor below, where Charlotte correctly calls the bluff of two more grunts that threaten to kill Shelly if she steps any closer, successfully opening the passage to the upper floors as well as freeing Shelly. After Anna and Heather are rescued from the building, Charlotte continues through the Underground Railnet with the rest of the group, eventually taking control of the train that the group use to break through the rubble there, emerging in the Chrysolia Region. Upon exiting the train, Charlotte leads the group to Belrose Mansion - the family home of her and her sisters - via Tanzan Mountain. When the player arrives at the mansion, Charlotte recounts the events of the breakout at the City Orphanage to Laura, before introducing the middle sister to the player and Shelly. After Shelly asks Charlotte about her parents - a question she dismisses as "not important" - Charlotte tasks the player with going to Spinel Town to collect some medicine for the ailing Anna. Following Anna's recovery, Charlotte acts as the would-be referee of the player's gym battle with Noel, which is interrupted by the arrival of her oldest sister, Saphira. Pokémon Gym Battle Charlotte is battled on a Superheated Field in Double Battle format and she has two Ultra Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCharlotte.png |class=Firebug |name= |location=Calcenon Gym |prize= 5472 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Profile Quotes * "Ever seen a wildfire start from just a spark? ...D'you wanna?" -When sending out last Pokemon. * "Over it. So done." -After defeat. |} Rewards Interview Sprites Trivia * Charlotte's name is a word play on 'Char'. * In previous versions, Charlotte's VS sprite has a cigarette. This was removed in later versions. * Ame says that Charlotte could use the same battle tactics with her late mother, which is a lot of burning and Eruption move. It turns out to be true. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Gym Leaders